Ule Matobo
| profession = Prime Minister of Sangala | affiliation = Sangalan government | residence = 167 Foxhall Road, Washington, D.C. | marital = Married | spouse = Alama Matobo | firstseen = 24: Redemption | lastseen = "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm" | status = Alive | actor = Isaach De Bankole}} Ule Matobo was the Prime Minister of Sangala until his ouster by rogue General Benjamin Juma in a coup by the People's Freedom Army. While residing in exile in Washington, D.C. to prepare for a planned U.S. military intervention in Sangala, Matobo and his wife Alama were abducted by a mercenary group working for Juma's second-in-command, Colonel Iké Dubaku. They were rescued by a small team of former CTU operatives led by Jack Bauer before Dubaku could turn them over to General Juma. Biography Prime Minister Matobo hosted a state dinner at his residence, where he shared fine wine with Iké Dubaku. There Dubaku made an ultimatum to Matobo and demanded that he comply with the military's wishes, in order to continue a "long and prosperous career" as Prime Minister. Matobo shoved away Dubaku's hand when he reached to shake it, refusing to be Juma's puppet. Matobo was married to Alama Matobo at least 22 years before Day 7. Redemption ]] General Juma and his supporters began their uprising on the day that Allison Taylor was to be sworn in as President of the United States. Prime Minister Matobo, through a live video feed in the TelePresence suite of the White House, informed outgoing President Noah Daniels of the situation. He requested military assistance from the United States, but Daniels equivocated with him. When Tom Lennox interrupted their meeting, Daniels excused himself because President-elect Allison Taylor wished to speak to him. Matobo requested that Daniels inform Taylor of his plea. After the meeting, Daniels stated that intervening in the Sangala coup was not a viable option, and ordered the embassy to be evacuated. Matobo was evacuated by Frank Trammell from the U.S. embassy to Germany, against his own wishes, when it became clear that Juma would soon take the capital. Matobo was ultimately ousted from power by General Juma. Juma unleashed a genocide across Sangala killing hundreds of thousands of people, including two of Matobo's brothers. Two months into Taylor's presidency, she and Matobo laid plans for a controversial U.S. military intervention in Sangala to end Juma's reign and the humanitarian crisis that was underway. Day 7 On the morning of Day 7, Matobo visited the White House for a private meeting with Taylor. He thanked her for committing U.S. forces on an upcoming mission to expel Benjamin Juma from his country, especially since she had to overcome significant domestic dissent. She said that the choice was an easy one to make, but then asserted that in return, he should ensure that Juma would face justice according to the rule of law. He assured her that, even though two of his brothers were killed by Juma, there would be due process for the warlord. He then left the White House to return to his residence at 167 Foxhall Road. plants a transmitter on Ule Matobo's teeth]] David Emerson and his team of mercenaries were hired by Iké Dubaku to kidnap Matobo from the house on Foxhall Road. FBI Agent Renee Walker threatened Alan Tanner with suffocation, and extracted from him the kidnapping plan. At his D.C. residence, Matobo's chief of security, Major Zeze Eto'o, was warned of the threat by Larry Moss, and quickly escorted Matobo and his wife to a safe room within the residence. Emerson, Litvak, and undercover Bauer and Almeida infiltrated the building and killed some guards, but were unable to break into Matobo's safe room. Emerson, visible from a camera positioned outside the panic room, addressed the Prime Minister directly and threatened to execute Eto'o unless Matobo opened the door, but Matobo refused to give in, saying that both he and his security chief were prepared to die for their country. When this failed, Jack Bauer combined chemicals in the ventilation system to flood the safe room with ammonium dysterate, nearly suffocating both Matobo and his wife. Against her husband's wishes, Alama gave in, and opened the safe door to save their lives. Matobo and his wife were then captured by Emerson to bring to Dubaku. Renee Walker, who had also been captured at the house, apologized to the Prime Minister for failing to protect him, but he assured her that she had nothing to be sorry for. When they arrived at Northwoods Airfield to carry out the exchange, Jack and Tony were forced to kill Emerson and Litvak, who had come to suspect their loyalties. Jack freed the Matobos and assured them that he and Tony were not working for Dubaku, then asked Matobo if he would be willing to continue with the exchange so that he and his associates could track them to Dubaku's hideout. Matobo agreed, and Chloe O'Brian planted a tracking device in one of his teeth. Some time later, Mr. Nichols arrived at the hangar and took custody of the Matobos, transporting them to Dubaku's safe house at the Ritter Building. They arrived at Dubaku's location, 546 Adams, but were in custody only for a brief time before being rescued by Bauer, Buchanan, Walker, and Almeida. They then planned from the group's base of operations a meeting with President Taylor. After meeting with Taylor and assuring her that Jack and Bill had saved him, he retired to deal with some post-invasion plans. Background information and notes * The character was mistakenly labeled "President" Ule Matobo in the Extended Version credits of 24: Redemption. He is always referred to as "Prime Minister" in the show. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Government officials Category:Living characters